


Puppies and Kittens

by Canadiantardis



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Smut, These two are so soft and caring for one another good god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Kinktober #6: Pet play! With my current hyperfixation, Moxiety!





	Puppies and Kittens

Virgil awoke to an alarm at an ungodly hour in the morning, the soft sounds of waves doing nothing to soothe him despite knowing what the day would hold. He had half of a half-awake mind to slam snooze and let the consequences happen, but it had been so long since it last happened so he grumbled as he slid out of the cocoon of blankets.

Checking his phone as he turned off the alarm, he saw Patton had texted him, and warmth bloomed from his chest. He must have just fallen asleep when Patton had sent it, saying he was looking forward to tomorrow and that Virgil better remember to bring everything he’d need since they last had it in his apartment.

Feeling a bit more awake, Virgil stumbled to his bathroom to clean himself up for the day, careful with the newly dyed fringe he had. He was lucky the dye kept well enough so only a little bit of purple drained away, and once out of the shower, he saw not even a stain on his towels. He didn’t have to worry about brushing his hair properly yet, as he would have to change once he reached Patton’s place, so he let the damp hair flop, rather than trying to blow-dry it, and slipped on his oversized hoodie and shorts, not bothering with underwear. He wouldn’t need it anyway.

As he left his bathroom, he silently thanked his past self for packing everything up in a bag before he had passed out for the night, and after a quick check through, was happy he wasn’t forgetting anything. He picked up the bag and grabbed his phone, and was out the door before it was even seven in the morning.

He took the bus – his car broke down a couple days ago and he had yet to get it repaired thanks to his shitty insurance taking forever to get back to him on the costs – and played with his phone the entire time, sending a good morning message to his boyfriend, once his bus arrived to let him know when he’d be there and that he was happy they both finally had a day off together in what felt like months. It had really only been two and a half weeks, but for the two of them, it felt much longer.

Virgil was excited that he was going to Patton’s. They switched it up every time, between the two of them since they both enjoyed playing the sub for the other, and after everything, Virgil was desperate to let Patton be the Master for the day. He didn’t want to think, that was a problem for Tomorrow Virgil. Today, at least when he got to Pat’s, was a no-think-day, and he’d be damned if he didn’t take it willingly.

The travel blurred together until, finally, at a little closer to nine thanks to morning traffic, Virgil made it to Patton’s condo, unlocking the door with the key he had been given for his last birthday – and he did in fact struggle not to cry at the gift as it had been a way to show how serious Patton was about them being together – but still knocked to let him know he was coming in.

Rather than a normal reaction, Virgil got a text of emojis and exclamation marks, yet it still melted his heart at the sight. They had decided a while ago that when it came to these day things, the Master wouldn’t see the Pet until they were dressed – or undressed, depending on how you would look at it.

He closed and locked the front door behind him before walking into the place, heading for the bathroom to change. He slipped out of his clothes and set up what he would be wearing: his blue and purple collar with a little silver heart nametag resting loosely like a necklace rather than a choker; a headband with the outline of cat ears nestled in his hair; fingerless gloves that reached up to the middle of his arm; kneepads; and the tail plug.

Virgil remembered how the two found out they liked the same thing as he went about prepping himself for the tail. They had been talking about pets in bed – neither could own pets because of landlords and allergies – and somehow the topic of pet play crossed over. Virgil had been really worried Patton would have been grossed out by the idea of acting either as a pet or a master, but to his surprise, Patton looked shocked that Virgil was even into it. He admitted he loved being a puppy, but his last relationship had put a bit of a strain on it as his last ‘master’ had been cruel to him whenever he wanted to be in that headspace for a bit.

They had a bit of trouble figuring out what to do at first after that, both wanting to be their respective pets – Virgil, obviously, was a kitten – until they came up with the current set up; when they had time, one would be the master, but the next time they would be the pet. Patton kept a list of who was the master last – and it helped when they brought everything from one’s place to the other’s – so there would be no repeats unless they had a talk about it beforehand.

There had been hiccups as the two settled into the not-really-routine routine and Virgil had never felt safer than when he was with Patton as his Master.

Finally, the tail was secure, and he was ready to see his master. He looked in the mirror, and the lack of makeup always managed to startle him, but he paid his face no mind, working on fixing his hair as it fluffed up during the travel. He liked how his hair somewhat matched his collar, and managed a smile to his reflection before he left the room. His clothes were now in the bag and the rest of the pet supplies were in his arms, ready to be taken once he reached the master bedroom where he could hear some musical softly playing. Roman must have given a new recommendation.

A soft tap on the door was all Patton got as a warning before Virgil entered, getting on his knees before putting the items down.

Patton was dressed in a loose, sky-blue shirt that reached his knees – Virgil had no clue if it was a nightdress or a regular dress or a really really long shirt – and he looked like he just woke up with his hair curled and sticking up every which way.

“Ah, good morning, sweetheart.” Patton cooed, getting up from the bed to reach Virgil and scratch his head. “Such a pretty boy this morning, aren’t you?”

Virgil hummed – the one thing he lacked was the ability to purr without making it sound threatening – and nuzzled into the hand, shutting his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

“I’ll just set everything up and then I’ll be right back.” The hand left with a final scratch and when Virgil opened his eyes, Patton was already grabbing the bag and supplies from the floor to put away properly. The bag went into the closet, a comfortable little blanket placed on the floor by the bed, and then he had to leave to place the water bowl in the kitchen and fill it with clean water, and a few other blankets placed around the kitchen and living room when they wanted to leave the bedroom to eat or watch television.

While Patton was gone, Virgil allowed himself to slip into the proper mindset fully, and he shut his eyes briefly. No longer needing to think about being a responsible adult, nor about what he would have to do tomorrow, he let himself think about the moment. He was with Master Patton, who was going to play with him all day! If he was really good, then Master would give him some sort of treat that would make them both feel very good, but if he was really bad, then he’d be punished but his Master was a very kind master who wouldn’t hurt him.

He stretched languidly and crawled over to the bed, clambering on and resting on his back, exposing his stomach for when Master Patton returned, he could see he wanted attention and affection. If there was something both Master Patton and Puppy Patton had in common, he was always willing to give affection in any way he could, and this early in the morning, he would do it without a second thought.

Virgil was right on the money with that thought, as once Master Patton returned to the bedroom and saw him waiting of so patiently for belly rubs, the smile lit up the room.

“Excited, are we?” He asked as he approached the bed, sitting down beside Virgil and patted his belly, rubbing with his whole hand so not to tickle him. “Alright, Kitten, I know I’ve been waiting just as patiently as you. How about an early treat?”

The offer was tempting, and even if he could speak, he probably wouldn’t be able to. He hummed and gave a single nod, looking at his Master with wide eyes as the other chuckled lightly.

“Okay, okay. Let me get comfortable, kitten.” Master Patton said as he scooted down on the bed until he was comfortably sitting against the headrest, his legs spread enough for Virgil to slot himself between, the hem of his only article of clothing hiking up on one side. “Come get your first treat.”

Virgil rolled onto his stomach and hummed lowly as he crawled between his legs, nosing his way under the hem to his treat. He wasted no time to take Master’s cock in his mouth, using a hand to help get him erect, and closed his eyes. He enjoyed listening to the sounds his Master made when he sucked him off, and with it still being in the morning, he was still a bit sleepy. That made the moans louder than normal, and the gasps sharper as Virgil took different angles to get the best reactions out of his kind Master.

He felt hands run through his hair, taking off the headband – it never stayed on Virgil’s head for the entire day anyway, they were always uncomfortable after a couple hours – to fully comb through his fluffed-up hair, the soft cooing of praises coming from Master Patton’s lips around the moaning.

“You’re such a good kitty, Virge.” There was a sharp gasp as Virgil managed to swallow his dick to the balls, and the hands in his hair tensed for a moment before releasing with a choked moan. “Yes, right there. Your treat’s coming.”

He hummed in response, and it seemed to be enough before hands held his head still and the salty taste of cum filled his mouth and down his throat, Master Patton’s low moans the only thing Virgil heard as he took his salty treat. He knew there was going to be more of that as the day went on, and maybe even Master Patton helping him out as a very-good-kitten treat later on in the day.

He pulled away once he milked his Master, licking his lips and finally opening his eyes to look up at him. The look of utter adoration was enough to melt Virgil every time, and he nuzzled his Master’s chest, humming happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea that they are both switches and like being pets. Patton being a puppy was something someone on discord suggested and I am so down for that.


End file.
